takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Tour
The Party Tour was the first concert tour by Take That. Lasting from November 1992 to July 1993, the tour consisted of 19 dates across the UK. The tour was started to promote the band's debut album, ''Take That & Party'' (1992). Setlist 1992= # "Intro" / "Take That and Party" # "Promises" # "Satisfied" # "Do What U Like" # "Why Can't I Wake Up With You" # "Motown Medley" # "Give Good Feeling" # "Once You've Tasted Love" # "Apache" # "A Million Love Songs" # "Could It Be Magic" # "I Can Make It" # "Could It Be Magic" # "It Only Takes A Minute" # "Take That and Party" |-|1993= # "Intro" / "Take That and Party" # "Promises" # "Satisfied" # "Do What U Like" # "Why Can't I Wake Up With You" # "Motown Medley" # "Pray" # "Give Good Feeling" # "Once You've Tasted Love" # "Apache" # "A Million Love Songs" # "Could It Be Magic" # "I Can Make It" # "Could It Be Magic" # "It Only Takes A Minute" # "Take That and Party" The Party - Live At Wembley Take That - Intro Take That and Party (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Promises (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Satisfied (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Do What You Like (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Why Can't I Wake Up With You (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Motown Medley (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Pray (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Give Good Feeling (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Once You've Tasted Love (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Apache (Take That And Party Live) Take That - A Million Love Songs (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Could It Be Magic & I Can Make It (Take That And Party Live) Take That - It Only Takes a Minute (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Take That and Party (Take That And Party Live) Behind The Scenes Take That - Behind The Scenes - Pt. 1 (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Behind The Scenes - Pt. 2 (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Behind The Scenes - Pt. 3 (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Behind The Scenes - Pt. 4 (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Behind The Scenes - Pt. 5 (Take That And Party Live) Take That - Behind The Scenes - Pt. 6 (Take That And Party Live) VHS Release One of the concerts at Wembley Arena was recorded and made available for purchase on VHS, entitled "The Party - Live At Wembley". The VHS included behind the scenes footage. On June 22, 2016, all of the footage from the VHS was uploaded onto Take That's official YouTube channel. All of the videos are displayed above. Tour Dates Category:Pages Category:Tours Category:Take That Tours Category:1992 Category:1993